


"Tipsy"

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: "Last year, I was, um, I was going through a hard time. I got off my shift and I just hid in a nacelle, just waiting for the day to pass. But she found me. She brought cards and synthehol, and we played poker and drank until 0000 hours. She didn’t wish me happy birthday once." (That Hope Is You, Part Two)
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	"Tipsy"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_S_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/gifts).



The bottle was close to empty.

Briefly Tilly wondered if it was full when they started. Probably. It wouldn't be very Michael of Michael to bring something less than pristine. Synthehol wasn't supposed to make you tipsy but she felt—

 _Happy_ , she realized suddenly and bolted up off the floor, nearly hitting her head and definitely jostling Michael. 

"Sylvia?" Michael only calls her that when she's tipsy, or, as in this case, pretending to be tipsy for effect. Which: adorable. "You okay?"

Tilly nodded emphatically. "I'm happy." And quickly glancing to verify it was still before 0000—

She kissed her.


End file.
